The New-Kid (The Sequel)
by Boo112
Summary: So Carla is now 19 and Peter is now 20. How will everyone, including Peter, react when they find out that Carla is pregnant!
1. I'm Pregnant!

_**So, I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to do like a sequel to 'The New Kid.' If you haven't read 'The New Kid' Fic then this Fic will probably make sense on its own so don't worry too much! The end of 'The New Kid' saw a 17 & 18 Year Old Carla and Peter move into their own place together.**_

_**2 Years later and Carla and Peter have both finished College, and Carla is pregnant. This story starts from just after Carla has found-out, but Peter does not know yet…..**_

Carla sat on the sofa having just got the results from the pregnancy test. "He's gonna kick off he's gonna kick off he's gonna kick off." Carla kept repeating to herself, she was in true panic mode now…..Peter had managed to get himself a job at the local builders, he didn't particularly enjoy it, but it payed the bills each month for the very young and very self-sufficient couple. Carla was inbetween jobs, she had been all over the place, restaurants, local shops…..Supermarkets, even the Rovers Return, but she just couldn't seem to settle-anywhere as yet…..But Carla was dreading Peter getting home in half an hour. She was a rubbish liar at the best of times, let alone with something as serious this.

Carla decided to text Michelle…..

_**Carla: **__'Chelle I need yer 'elp like now! XxX_

_**Michelle: **__Y? What's up Car? xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__I'm Pregnant! XxX_

_**Michelle: **__OMGOSH Carla! Does Peter no? xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__I have only just found-out. I need u 2 go over to the builders yard on Corrie St and distract him 4 a bit so I can prepare myself 2 tell him the news. XxX_

_**Michelle: **__I can do that 4 u Car. Good Luck. Luv U Bab. xxxxx_

Michelle headed over to the builders yard straight away. "Oh Hiya Peter….." She said, trying to pretend like she was just passing-by. "Oh Heya Michelle. Long-time no see. How are you?!" Peter greeted her along with a sweet smile, a kiss on the cheeks, and a warming hug. "I'm good thank you. Tell Carla she's become like a stranger to me lately! How are you?" Michelle asked Peter.

"I'm alright…..I'm bored of this job but I need the money so I've just gotta get on with it….." Peter trailed-off. "Yeah I bet you do what with the uh….." Michelle stopped herself from going any further. "What with the what?!" Peter asked, slightly confused by what Michelle was trying to say. "Oh Nothing….." She excused herself from ever answering the question, and luckily, Peter dropped the subject of conversation quickly enough, but he was still awfully confused as to what Michelle was on about.

"Anyway, luckily for me. My shift has finished and it is home time for me!" Peter said happily as he began to walk-off.

"Peter wait!" Michelle called, desperate to distract Peter for just a little longer, for Carla's sake if not Peter's.

"What do you want from me 'Chelle? You're acting all weird today?!" Peter suddenly came-out with, meaning that a young Michelle had to think on the spot, something that she wasn't very good at. Stupidly, Michelle somehow figured that the only way to stop Peter from going anywhere was to kiss him…..Fully…..On the lips…..In broad daylight…..Outside the builders yard where he worked, and where everyone knew his Father, aswell as Carla…..

"What the HELL was that about?! You're supposed to be Carla's best mate! So what are you going around kissing ME for?!" Peter asked Michelle, even-more confused than he already was now.

"Because Urm….."

"And anyway, don't you have Dean?!" Peter questioned Michelle, at-least her distraction techniques were working, as strange as they were…..

"I do yeah…..Look I'm sorry Peter, I just uh…..Well Nothing Really?!" Michelle replied to Peter hopelessly.

"Right…..Well I'm gonna go home now…..Back to my GIRLFRIEND!" Peter said frustratedley before he then walked-off back home.

_**Michelle: **__May have just kissed yer boyfriend by accident…..Soz Babs…..He was about 2 walk-off…..I had 2 do something 2 stop him from going anywhere…..Awkward…..xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh 'Chell special one aren't u?! Don't worry luv u r forgiven. Besides he is gorgeous! Is he on his way home now? XxX_

_**Michelle: **__Yh he's just left. Good Luck! Xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__Thanks 'Chelle. XxX _

Before Carla knew-it, Peter was coming through the front-door and she was bracing herself to break the possibly good, yet possibly bad-news to her beloved-boyfriend. "Hellooo I'm Home!" Peter called as he walked-through the house and into the living-room. "Hiya Sweetheart." Carla said quietly, curled-up on the sofa with a cushion over her belly-now. "How was work then?" Carla asked Peter, allowing him to settle-down before she broke the news to him. "Work was fine…..But boring as usual…..But coming home was strange…..I bumped into Michelle, and she didn't half act weirdly….." Peter trailed-off, scratching his head in total and utter confusion as she sat himself-down next to Carla on the sofa. This meant that Carla had to hold back the laughter as much as she possibly could. "Oh Really….." Carla replied very quietly, acting like she didn't know a thing about what had just happened to her boyfriend. "Are you okay baby, you look a bit pale?" A very-concerned Peter asked Carla. "Yeah I've been feeling a bit off all day…..But there's a reason for that, Peter baby, I've got something to tell ya, and I don't think you're gonna like it….." Carla trailed-off. "Go On….." Peter encouraged-Carla as she took Peter's chin into her hands. "Peter I'm pregnant….." Carla revealed to her gorgeous boyfriend.

"What?" Peter asked fairly-calmly, he was more in shock more than anything else. "But How?" He asked completely innocently. "Well ya know how it works darlin'…..Boy meets Girl and all that….." Carla trailed-off nervously. "Yeah I know that Car, but I just don't understand, I mean…..We used protection and everything….." Peter said, still in total shock and confusion. "Well we didn't last-night…..Or the night before for that matter…..Look if ya don't believe-me there's a stick in the bin in the kitchen that will prove-it for ya….." Carla told-him fairly straightly. "Are you okay Peter? She then asked-him, realising that this wasn't the reaction that she would have expected from Peter. "Yeah…..I just feel a bit…..Well a bit numb I think?" Peter revealed to her truthfully. "Hey so do I sweetheart don't you worry…..But you're not angry that I'm pregnant though right?" Carla asked-him timidly. "Oh Carla Baby, no off-course I'm not….." Peter re-assured Carla, leaning-in and gently kissing her on the lips, before going-outside for a second to get some fresh-air before he then pulled-out a cigarette.

10 Minutes Later, Carla decided to join Peter outside. "Hey….." She said, gently touching Peter's shoulder as she did so. "You're not mad at me are you Baby?!" Carla asked-him nervously. Peter slowly turned-to-face Carla properly. "No…..I'm just a bit…..Well kind-of a little scared I guess? I mean…..You're barely 19 Carla, and I've only just turned 20…..Do you think we can manage to have and to look-after a baby of our own?!" Peter asked-her, voicing his concerns to her truthfully. Carla placed both of her cold-hands onto either side of each of Peter's warm-cheeks. "Only if you are okay with it sweetheart?" Carla revealed to Peter. "Of-Course I am Baby….." Peter trailed-off nervously before the young-couple then kissed each-other passionately on the lips, before they then embraced each-other with a long and comforting hug. "So does Michelle know then?!" Peter asked Carla. "Mmmhmmm….." Carla nodded. "Ah now all of that funny business makes-sense….." Peter trailed-off and Carla giggled into his chest.


	2. The Past!

That evening was spent cuddled-up on the sofa together for Carla and Peter. "So what do you think our baby will be like then?" Peter asked Carla as she rested her hand upon his chest, nervously fiddling with the material of his t-shirt.

"I don't know but I hope he's got his Daddy's looks….." Carla trailed-off.

"Wait…..HE?!" Peter asked, confused now.

"Oh No….Sorry Baby…..I meant it…..I don't know what the gender is yet sweetheart….." Carl told-him truthfully and Peter chuckled slightly in relief.

"Right…..Well Good…..And as for IT having it's Daddy's looks…..Well I don't know about that, I think it's Mummy is far more beautiful." Peter told Carla sweetly, and she smiled before she then leaned-up and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank-You my darlin'….." Carla thanked-him for the compliment before the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes.

Eventually, Peter decided to speak-up. "So can I tell my family then? Or at-least my Dad?!" He asked.

"Yeah of-course ya can darlin'…..How do ya think your Dad will react?!" Carla asked him timidly.

"He'll probably rant at me about how I'm too young to be having a baby with you…..And how we're not even married yet…..And then I'll tell-him how he can hardly say much with his track-record, and then he'll tell me that I'm stuck in the past…..And then I'll probably storm out….." Peter trailed-off, any arguments with his Dad could be predicted nowadays, they happened often enough, but deep-down, the Father and Son would never stop loving-each-other.

"Oh Baby…..Do you want me to come with you?!" She asked sweetly.

"Oh No Carla, I don't want you to be mixed-up in all of this aswell….." He told Carl truthfully.

"Mixed-Up in all of what Peter? I'm the one who is gonna be giving birth to this baby in 9 Months' time!" Carla told Peter firmly.

"I know that Carla, I'm just worried about the argument upsetting you that's all….." Peter said to Carla as he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Well of-course it's gonna upset me darlin'…..I don't want you to fall-out with yer Dad over this Sweetheart…..Please just promise me that you'll stay calm when you tell-him…..No Matter what his reaction is?!" Carla pleaded-with Peter.

"Oh Carla Baby you know that's just not gonna happen….." Peter sighed tiredly.

"Then I'm coming with you alright?! Simple as that!" Carla told Peter and he nodded, realising that he didn't have much choice over the matter.

The next-morning, Carla and Peter headed over to Number One Coronation Street to tell Ken, Deirdre and Tracy the good-news.

"Peter, Carla! Come-On In!" Ken happily greeted-them with at the door.

"Urm, Dad…..Me and Carla have got some good-news for ya….." Peter said as the couple walked-into the house that Peter practically used to live with Carla in. Carla sat herself down on the sofa and Peter perched onto the arm-rest next to her, by the living-room door.

Ken eagerly awaited the news as Deirdre and Tracy gathered-around the room. "Me and Carla are gonna be having a baby together!" Peter said enthusiastically, knowing the rant that was about to come.

Ken and Deirdre's smiles both dropped instantly and Tracy looked-up at them both, unsure of how she should react to this news. She was happy for her older-step-brother and his girlfriend, but Ken and Deirdre obviously weren't. "Tracy can you go up to you room for a minute please?!" Deirdre requested.

"But Mum….." Tracy started before Deirdre interrupted-her. "Just do it please Tracy!" Deirdre commanded a little-more firmly than before.

"Now what was all that about then?!" Peter asked as Tracy disappeared-upstairs to her room. Peter had expected this type of reaction from both Ken and Deirdre.

"I'm just worried about you both Peter, that's all…..I mean…..You're barely 20 Peter! And Carla you're what…..19?! Don't you think you're a bit young to be having a baby?!" Ken asked-them both.

"We're both adults Dad…..And before you ask, no this wasn't exactly planned, and I was as shocked as you are now…..But I want this baby, Dad, and so does Carla!" Peter told his Father firmly.

"Are you sure about that though Peter?!" Deirdre piped-up. "I mean you may say that now…..But will you still be saying that in 9 Months' time?! When Carla can barely walk, so she has to waddle around the house like some sort of Duck?!" She asked-them seriously.

"Yes I will be Deirdre…..And even when she becomes a waddling duck…..She'll be the most beautiful duckling in the pond….." Peter complimented Carla sweetly, as he leant-down and then planted a soft kiss into the top of Carla's hair. Carla just smiled-up at Peter and then placed her hand onto his nearest knee and gave-it a gentle and thankful squeeze.

"Yes well that's all very flattering, but that's easier said than done Peter…..Being a Father is a difficult job Peter, believe-me!" Ken told Peter, which just infuriated the young-man.

"What would YOU know about bringing-up a child?! I spent most of my childhood with my Grandparents because you couldn't be bothered after MY MUM DIED!" Peter shouted angrily.

"That is NOT the case Peter and you know that fully-well! It was hard for me to come to terms with your Mother's Death…..I couldn't cope with having two grieving children! I just needed some time to grieve by myself…..So when the opportunity came-up for you two to go to Scotland, I took your Grandparents up on the offer….." Ken revealed to Peter truthfully.

"So what were Me and Suzan to you then?! An obstruction?! Well I'm sorry if I was upset about the fact that I'd just lost my Mother! But Carla is in perfect health at the moment, and this baby is gonna be loved and spoilt, and it's gonna have everything that I never had as a child, an alive and well Mother and Father that loved them with all their hearts!" Peter said frustratedley, he was on the verge of tears now, and Carla could see that. "Peter come-on Baby. Maybe it's time we went home ey Sweetheart?!….." Carla suggested to Peter calmly as she stood-up and then took Peter's hands into her own-hands.

"It's not too late to change your mind about having this Baby, Peter….." Deirdre commented and Peter looked-at her.

"And even if it was too late, I couldn't careless. Me and Carla are having this baby and that is final!" Peter snapped before Carla practically had to force-him out of the door.

The minute the door was shut behind them, Peter burst into floods of tears. "Oh Baby Come-Here." Carla said sweetly and softly as she pulled Peter into a long, tight and loving-hug. "They will come-around to the idea, I promise-ya!" Carla tried to re-assure Peter.

"Does he not want me to be happy or something?!" Peter cried.

"Oh My Darlin'…..Of-Course he does, he's just worried about ya that's all….." Carla told Peter as he pulled-away from the hug.

"He's wasn't so worried when he sent Me and My Sister up to live-in Scotland when my Mother died….." Peter told Carla, still angry, despite the tears.

"He was grieving, just like you were, he probably wasn't in the right frame of mind when he made that decision, and even if he was, he obviously had his reasons Sweetheart." Carla tried to comfort Peter but with little-luck.

Carla managed to get Peter home soon-after that conversation and a tired Peter soon fell-asleep on the sofa, giving Carla some time to herself.

_**Carla: **__Peter and his Dad have just had a massive argument over the pregnancy…..XxX_

_**Michelle: **__Oh Dear. Are you okay Bab?! Xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__I'm getting there. But Peter is devastated. XxX_

_**Michelle: **__I'm sure they will sort things out, don't u worry Carla. Xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__I know they will eventually, I'm just worried about Peter…..XxX_

_**Michelle: **__Just make sure that he knows that u luv him. Xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__Oh he knows that alright 'Chelle. XxX _

_**Michelle: **__Gd. Well once Peter has calmed-down a little, drop me a text and I'll pop-over. Xxxxx_

_**Carla: **__He's asleep now. U can pop-around now if u would like too?! XxX_


	3. Indecision!

That afternoon, Michelle did indeed pop-around. Carla greeted Michelle at the front-door and then led her into the living-room where she found Peter fast-asleep on the sofa. Carla could tell from the look on Michelle's face that she wanted to tickle Peter to wake him up, but Carla stopped-him from doing-so. "Michelle. No!" Carla warned-her jokingly before she then walked-over to Peter and gently stroked the top of his hair. "Seriously though, the argument with his Dad really upset him, and I just want him to sleep it off that's all." Carla told Michelle truthfully, but Michelle just giggled at her. "Sounds like you're getting into Mummy-Mode then Car…..Give him some calpol too did ya?!" Michelle teased-Carla as she cheekily nudged her. "Shhh you'll wake the baby!" Carla whispered jokingly, referring to Peter as the 'baby.'

"Anyway Carla, I forgot to say…..Congratulations!" Michelle said, giving her best-friend a hug. "Oh thanks 'Chelle…..I'm glad that at-lease is someone is happy for us….." Carla replied thankfully, she knew that Ken and Deirdre would come around to the idea eventually, but until then, it was gonna be a very rocky ride for the young couple. "Oh Love, I'm sure that things will sort themselves out in the end…..It just must have been a shock for them…..Peter's parents I mean….." Michelle sympathized with Carla. "I know…..But Ken will admit it himself, he wasn't the best Dad in the world…..So who is he to stop Peter from having his own child?! Peter just wants to let our child have a happy and pain-free childhood…..The childhood that Peter never got the chance to have himself….." Carla revealed to Michelle truthfully and slightly angrily. She just wished that she had Ken and Deirdre's blessing over this baby…..

Michelle hugged Carla as she spotted a tear or two fall from Carla's eyes. "Hey come-on Babe. Everything will be okay." Michelle tried to re-assure Carla. "But what if Ken and Deirdre are right?…..What if we are too young to be having a baby of our own?! " Carla began to question the pregnancy, which she had thought to be good-news…..Well, up until now that was…..Michelle forced Carla to look her in the eyes….."Carla. Listen to me. Are you happy that you are pregnant?!" And Carla nodded in response. "Do you want to have this baby with Peter?!" Once again, Carla nodded. "Then you're not too young Babe…..Not if the answers you've just given me are true then you're not, you're definitely not….." Michelle told Carla sweetly and the pair of best-friends hugged once-more before they then sat-down together, Carla squeezed herself behind the feet of a sleeping Peter and placed his feet onto her lap. Michelle sat on the chair opposite the both of them.

The two best-friends chatted for around half-an-hour until Peter began to stir. "Ah hello there sweetheart." Carla said as she reached-over and took one of Peter's hands into her own to give-it a quick-squeeze. Peter stretched slightly and then sat himself-up. "Hey." He said, mid-yawn before he then spotted Michelle. "Michelle…..Urm…..Hi…..You're not gonna kiss-me are you?!" Peter joked, he seemed to be in a brighter-mood now, since that sleep. Michelle laughed, along with Carla. "No I'm not, I'm sorry about that Peter…..Carla wanted me to distract you so she could prepare herself to tell you that she was pregnant, and you were about to walk-off….." Michelle trailed-off, realising how stupid the reason for the kiss was now sounding…..Peter just chuckled. "Michelle, don't worry about it….." He said to her, before Michelle decided to change the subject to a more serious one.

"Peter are you okay now? I hear that your Dad didn't take the news of the pregnancy too well?!" Michelle asked, full of pure concern for her two friends. Peter frowned at Michelle. "I don't see what his problem is, if Me and Carla want to have a baby together then that's our business, not his, we just had common-sense and the politeness to let him know about it…..Who cares if we're only 19 and 20 Years Old…..There are much younger people than us who's babies are now toddlers!" Peter ranted and Carla squeezed Peter's hand to remind him that this wasn't Michelle's fault.

As Peter looked at Carla, he spotted the faint red marks from where Carla had been crying slightly to Michelle earlier on. "Baby are you okay?! Have you been crying?!" Peter asked, moving his hand to the side of Carla's face and then gently rubbing her cheek with the side of his thumb. Of-Course, Peter's concern only brought Carla's worries, and therefore her tears, back to the surface. "I'm sorry baby I didn't want to cry infront of you….." Carla said sadly. "What is it Carla? Come-On you know you can tell-me anything…..We've been through enough….." Peter tried to encourage her and she eventually spoke-up.

"I was just worried about having the baby after what your Dad said…..I mean maybe he was right Peter…..Maybe we are too young…..Plus having a baby is expensive…..I mean, we're barely keeping up with paying the bills on this place as it is….." Carla trailed-of sadly, and Michelle decided that it was time for her to leave. "I'm gonna go and leave you two to talk alright?! Cya soon yeah guys?! Okay…..Bye!" Michelle excused herself from the conversation before showing herself-out-of the front-door and then making her own way-home.

"Carla where has all of this come-from?!" Said an almost devastated but shocked Peter. Peter wasn't angry with Carla; but he just needed to know the reasons behind her sudden change of heart. "When you spoke to your Dad about the way he brought you and your Sister-up…..Or didn't bring you up in your case…..It made me realise that we are gonna want to give this baby the chance of a happy and pain-free childhood…..Something which neither have us ever experienced when we were kids…..But how are we supposed to do that if we have no money, and no support from the Grandparents?!" Carla asked in an ever-so-slightly raised-voice. She was really stressing herself out now.

"Carla calm-down. Stress is bad for the baby." Peter told-her softly and sweetly. Carla suddenly flipped. "HOW CAN I PETER?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF WANT THIS FLIPPIN BABY YET?!" She shouted at him in retaliation, but she didn't mean too. Peter then shot Carla a look which told her that he had been hurt by her shouting and she sighed in guilt. "Oh Peter I'm sorry….." She said, trying to hug Peter but he rejected all of the attempts and looked-away from Carla. "Baby look at me….." There was no response. "Please Baby, I didn't mean what I said…..I'm just…..I'm just worried that's all….." Eventually, Carla put her hands against Peter's cheeks and forced him to look at her. "If you didn't mean what you said then why did you even say it in the first place Carla?! Now listen, I know that things are difficult at the moment, but things will settle down, if we go through with this pregnancy, then my Dad and Deirdre aren't gonna have a choice but to accept-the fact that they are gonna be Grandparents...Okay?!" Peter replied in a gentle but firm way; however he was still slightly hurt by what Carla had said. "I know Baby, and I'm sorry for what I said, I really am…..It just came-out without me even planning to say-it….." Carla apologised to Peter meaningfully. "And I'm sorry too….." Peter replied. "What for Baby?!" Carla asked as she held Peter closely towards her face. "For not realising how upset you were over what my Dad had said. I Love You Carla." Peter told-her sweetly.

"I Love You Too…..And I love the fact that you're the Father of OUR Baby…..And no-matter what I said, or what I might say in the future, remember that I said this now…..You, Peter Barlow, and this baby of ours….." Carla took both of Peter's hands and placed them against her stomach so that he could feel the Baby's heartbeat. "Baby Barlow…..Mean the absolute world to me…..And I don't know where I'd be right-now if it weren't for you Peter…..I Love You So Much." Carla told both Peter and the unborn Baby, ever-so-slightly-tearfully. Peter then slid his hands around to Carla's waist. "You took the words right out of my mouth Carla…..Now come-here and let-me kiss-you!" Peter joked in sweet kind-of a way before the couple then both leaned-in towards each-other, and kissed each-other on the lips in a loving and meaningful-way…..


	4. Be Our Guest!

A week later and things were kind of settling down for Carla and Peter, it had to be said, Peter was refusing to talk to his Dad…..And Carla was trying to encourage him to, but she had to admit that they had both been a lot happier with the whole pregnancy thing without Ken and Deirdre's negative influence on the decision to have a baby together…..

Peter had spent a couple of days off of work, after the initial shock of the pregnancy had faded, but he was back at work now, meaning that Carla was left to have some quality time alone. She wandered over to a picture of Peter's Mother and smiled slightly at it as she picked-up the frame. Peter was certainly his Father's Son, so to speak, but he looked so much like his Mother…..

Just as Carla was about to settle-herself down onto the sofa…..There was a knock at the door…..

At work, Peter was on his break when his Boss, Joseph came and sat with him. Joseph, unlike Peter, had the looks and the build of the stereo-typical-builder. He was big, and he was terrifying to look-at with his long, and dark-brown beard, but he had a heart of gold, and everyone knew-that. It was safe to say that Peter's mind had been elsewhere this morning, he hadn't liked leaving Carla home-alone before the pregnancy, but now she was actually pregnant, his thoughts were in one place, and one place-only.

"Are you alright lad?!" Joseph, the 45 Year-Old Builder, asked in his gruff and Northern sounding Builders accent.

"Yeah I'm fine….." Peter trailed-off quietly.

"Are you sure?! Because this has been an awfully long tea-break…..And have you seen the state of that builder's yard? You can do a better job of your patch and I know ya can….." Joseph told the nervous-looking Peter, and it was at that point that Peter knew that he couldn't hide-it anymore.

"I just wanna know that Carla is okay that's all….." Peter trailed-off truthfully.

"Carla? That's yer bird right?! She's pregnant isn't she?!" Joseph double-checked with Peter.

"She's my girlfriend yeah….." Peter corrected him. "And I'm worried about her….."

"And why are you worried about her then lad?!" Joseph asked.

"Uhhh…..Because she's pregnant….." Peter told-him as if it was obvious.

"Is that all you're worried about?! Oh Peter me son…..She'll be fine…..You've known she's pregnant for how long?! What?! A week?! Now is not the time to be worrying about-her young-lad. The time to be worried is when you're stood holding her hand in the hospital…..That's if she even gets to the hospital….." Joseph trailed-off, and Peter knew that he meant well, but man did he have a habit of digging himself into those really awkward holes…..

"Joseph, listen, thanks mate, but, right-now, all I want to do is to go home and see my pregnant girlfriend…..I don't need to hear all the gory details about child-birth until around 9 Months' time mate….." Peter told his Boos firmly, but in a gentle and slightly more polite-way than he could have done. Peter had enough respect for Joseph to not get frustrated with his constant-hole-digging…..

"Alright me laddy…..If that's what you want, then that's alright with me…..And I'll still give ya full days' worth of pay…..But trust-me Peter son…..Carla, will be just fine…..You'll soon see that….." Joseph tried to re-assure Peter, and Peter nodded at him in response before he then grabbed his bag and the rest of his stuff, before he then set-off back-home.

When Peter eventually arrived back-at-home at around 3pm, there was an unexpected visitor at the house with Carla. "Hiya Love….." Peter called as he walked-through to the living-room. "Oh Hiya Tracy…..What are you doing here?!" Peter asked. "I'll explain in a minute….." Tracy replied as Carla stood-up to greet her boyfriend. "Hello Baby. You're home early aren't you?!" Carla asked Peter softly as she gently moved her hands-up to his head and softly played with the ends of Peter's short-hair. "Yeah…..Well I needed to make sure that you were okay didn't I?! And My Boss, Joseph, let me go home early, so I thought I'd make the most of the opportunity." Peter explained to Carla sweetly. "Oh Baby, ya didn't need to worry about-me, I've been fine, and then Tracy arrived here about an hour ago, so we've just been chatting…..Haven't we Trace?!" Carla said to both Peter and Tracy, but Peter sensed that the pair of them hadn't just been chatting…..

Peter kissed Carla on the lips quickly before he then walked-over to Tracy, sitting closely next to her on the sofa, hugging her, before he then decided to interrogate her reasons for being here. "So then Trace, what are you really doing here then?! Because I somehow doubt that you just came-over to just chat to Carla….." Peter asked his younger-half-sister suspiciously. "I came-over because I'd had enough of Mum and Dad's constant moaning to me about you…..I mean…..I'm happy that you two are deciding to have a Baby together…..You deserve to be happy Peter, and you Carla, especially after everything that you two have been through together….." Tracy revealed to them both truthfully as Carla sat herself-down on the other-side of Peter to Tracy.

Peter sighed. "Well thanks Trace…..But Deirdre and Dad shouldn't be bringing you into this…..If they've got a problem then they can say it my face, not to each-other and you….." He told his Sister, grateful for her support, but angry at his Father and Deirdre all the same. "Do your parents know that you're here Tracy?!" Carla asked Tracy, knowing that Ken and Deirdre would be worried about her if they didn't, despite the constant fall-out between all of them. "Not exactly, I just told them that I was going-out…..And then I ended-up here….." Tracy replied to Carla.

"Right well I'll text Deirdre then….." Carla trailed-off as she pulled-out her phone.

"NO! Carla! Please don't do that?!" Tracy pleaded with Carla desperately, but Carla continued. "Oh Peter just tell-her will you?!….." She continued, but Peter just told Carla to carry-on texting Deirdre.

"Listen Tracy, this doesn't mean that you have to go home…..You can stay here for the night ya know love?!" Carla told Tracy, which earned-her a subtle glare from Peter, which Tracy didn't notice, luckily, but Carla did.

"Oh would that be alright with both of you?! Just for tonight?!" Tracy asked them both. "Yeah that's fine….." Carla replied. "Awww YAY! Thanks Guys! Now where's your spare-room then?!" Tracy said, as she wandered-off to find the spare-room by herself.

"What did you tell-her that for?!" Peter asked and Carla just laughed at her boyfriend.

"Ohhh someone has no heart!" Carla teased-him, but Peter was serious.

"No Seriously Babe, she get son my nerves! And you're pregnant, you don't need the extra hassle!" Peter said in a bit of a fluster-now.

"Oh Peter calm-down will ya?! And what extra-hassle?! She's here for ONE Night?!" Carla continued to joke with Peter, but he was having none of it.

Peter folded-his-arm in a mini-strop and sighed-loudly so that Carla could obviously hear-it.

"Oh Come-On Baby! Cheer-Up!" Carla giggled, pulling Peter-in for a kiss. "You know you love-me really….." Carla trailed-off seductively, moving her lips closer and closer towards Peter's until he leaned-in to meet his lips with hers, but she stopped-him from kissing her again and shook her head. "Nah. Ah. Not until you agree to having Tracy here." She teased-him, and Peter grumbled. "Oh You're Just Mean!" Peter replied stroppily. "Ohhh well someone sounds like a 5 Year-Old This Afternoon?!" Carla continued to tease Peter as he tried to surprise her with an off-guard kiss, but it didn't work, and Carla refused him a kiss once-again. There was an awkward silence between the pair of them whilst Peter thought about his options, and Carla tried to stop herself from giggling at Peter's moody face, before eventually, Peter came-out with….."OH FINE THEN. She can stay here!" And Carla clapped with happiness and then giggled in a jolly-way before grabbing Peter by the shirt and practically yanking him towards her for a passionate-kiss.

This kiss eventually led to the buttons of Peter's shirt being un-done by Carla as he lay back on the sofa with Carla on-top of him, obviously they had to be careful not to go-over the top, what with Carla being pregnant, and with Tracy being-around the place…..But they did enjoy each-others kisses for a decent-amount of time…..

Tracy walked back into the living-room whilst Peter and Carla were mid-kiss. "Ugh!" She said, disgusted by seeing her brother now shirtless. "Look I'm grateful that you are letting-me stay here for the night, I really-am…..But do you have to do...Well…..That…..Whilst I'm here?! And Peter, but your shirt back-on will ya?!" Tracy told-them both, firmly and Peter rolled-off the sofa, leaving Carla there to lie-down by herself as he hurriedly shoved his shirt back-over his shoulders and then quickly did the buttons-up. "Yeah sorry about that Trace….." Peter apologised as Carla laughed into the nearest cushion at Peter's attempt to sound sincerely sorry for being caught having some intimate time with his pregnant girlfriend…..


	5. Trouble!

Tracy ended-up staying with Peter and Carla for the rest of the week, much to Peter's annoyance; it wasn't like she did anything to help. That evening, when Tracy was out, Peter sat next to Carla on the sofa, hoping to 'make the most' of their time alone together. Peter leaned-over and started to kiss and gentle nip at Carla's neck. "Oh Peter not now….." Carla trailed-off tiredly, but she was struggling to resist Peter, and Peter knew that all too well.

"Well why not?!" Peter muffled, mid-kiss. "Because I'm tired and I was about to have a quick nap…..But I can't do that with you leaving marks all over my neck can I?!" Carla said frustratedley.

"But Tracy's out…..Can't we just have a nap when she gets back?!" Peter asked Carla pleadingly as he tried to get to her neck once-again, but Carla pushed-him away. "Not now Peter!" Carla replied.

"Oh Come-On Carla! You were well up for it the other-day!" Peter said, desperate to get what he wanted.

"Yeah and that was the other-day, buy right-now all I want to do is just sleep! I'm knackered Peter! I can't sleep at the moment especially what with Tracy staying-up and listening to her music through the unsociable hours!" Carla said angrily. "I know I want her to go to, but we can sleep tonight…..But right-now let's….." Peter pushed and pushed to get his own way, but Carla interrupted him for the very final time! "No Peter! It's difficult enough for me to sleep with this bump growing, now let me have a nap please?!" Carla requested a little more firmly this time, and Peter stopped for a second, realising that Carla was being serious as she glared at him.

Even though Carla was younger than Peter, she was more mature than he was, she was forced to grow-up when she was just a little child; and so was Peter to some respects, but not as much as Carla had too…..

Peter slumped backwards against the sofa and crossed him arms, sighing in pure boredom. Carla was quite amused by this, but she didn't show it on her face, Peter had to learn that Carla being pregnant meant making sacrifices. So Carla just simply closed her eyes and tried to get a bit of sleep before Tracy would soon arrive back and made a right old racket everywhere she went.

Whilst Carla was asleep, Peter went and did some washing-up, and started to make some tea for the three of them. Carla, Peter and the baby that was…..Tracy could make her own, Peter didn't want to give her a reason to stay here any longer, so she could make her own food, or she could go back home and have it made for her once-again.

When Carla awoke around an hour-later, she opened her eyes and wondered where Peter had gotten-to, before she smelt pizza coming from the kitchen, where Peter was just getting the pizza out of the oven. Carla watched-him sweetly as he pottered around the kitchen getting everything ready for the both of them. It took a couple of minutes for Peter to recognise that Carla was just standing there, waiting for him. "Oh, hello you. Woken-Up now have we?!" Peter asked-her as he walked-over to her and placed his hands against Carla's waist.

"Yes and to the smell of pizza too! Thank-You Sweetheart you didn't have to do that!" Carla replied gratefully, resting her hands against Peter's chest. "Yes I Did. Good Sleep?" Peter asked her sweetly. "No you didn't! And yes have a good sleep did thank-you…Eventually…..When you decided to leave-me alone!" Carla joked with Peter with a little-giggle, but Peter just sighed sadly in response, looking down slightly. "I'm sorry about that….." Peter told Carla apologetically. "No it's okay darlin', you don't need to say sorry!" Carla re-assured Peter, putting her finger underneath his chin and pushing his face upwards to look-at her directly in the eyes. "Yes I do…..You were tired, and I wouldn't let you sleep…..You need to rest and stay as healthy as you can whilst you're pregnant and I should know that by now….." Peter apologised, feeling bad for being so pushy earlier-on. "Ah well, at-least you've made my favourite type of pizza to make-up for it with….." Carla replied and Peter smiled at Carla. "I did it because I love you." Peter told Carla sweetly as Carla leaned-in to kiss Peter on the lips.

The kiss was slow, long and loving, and both Carla and Peter had their eyes closed as their noses blindly played with each-other, and their hands gently wandered each-other as the pair waited for the pizza to cool-down slightly…..But, half-way through, the Sister from Hell arrived home. Tracy was back. "Hiyaaa!" Tracy called as she came bumbling into the kitchen and Peter sighed in anger as the moment came to a crashing-halt. "UGH. Tracy do you have to be so flippin' LOUD?!" Peter suddenly shouted at Tracy out of pure frustration.

"Oh Well SOR-RY!" Tracy replied rudely. "Just because you two enjoy snogging each-other's faces-off, that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy rudely interrupting you when I walk-in on you both!" She replied to Peter, full-of the type of attitude that was stereo-typical of an 'annoying little sister.'

Tracy caught her eyes onto the pizza. "Oooh is this for me?!" Tracy asked, not even waiting for an answer before she ripped a slice off into her hands and took a bite-into it. Carla wasn't all that bothered about this, but it just annoyed Peter even-more than she had-done previously when she had first walked-in on them both kissing. "TRACY! When are you gonna go back flippin' home?!" Peter shouted angrily. "Peter calm-down, it's alright, she can have the pizza if she wants to, I don't mind." Carla told Peter softly, trying to avoid another argument between the two siblings, there had been plenty of those over-this-week. "But Carla I made it especially for you and me, to make-up for earlier." Peter told Carla truthfully. "And I appreciate the thought darlin' I really do, but Tracy can have a slice of Peter if she wants to." Carla told Peter and he sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Fine." He said, more calmly this-time. "I'm sorry alright Tracy?!" Peter apologised softly to his younger-step-sister, before she walked-off in a huff, as he then turned-himself to face Carla again. "Why can't I seem to do anything right today Carla?!" Peter asked-her. "Oh Baby you are, just trust-me okay?!" Carla re-assured him as the couple hugged tightly closely.

Later that night, Tracy had done everything possible to get on Peter and Carla's nerves, which had resulted-in Peter going for a walk to calm-himself down. "Tracy can you do me a favour?" Carla asked Tracy. "No….." Tracy laughed evilly. "Can you cut your brother a bit of slack?!" She asked, remaining patient with her for-now. "He's not my brother, he's my Mum's husbands son…..Peter's sister is dead…..Much like his Mother" Tracy said bluntly. "Yeah I know that…..But Peter's under a lot of stress at the moment…..And so am I! I'm pregnant with mine and Peter's first baby, and we could really do with you going home, but we're letting you stay here, so could you help us out, and just stay out of the way for a bit?!" Carla asked-her, fairly calmly for the moment. "No! Why should I?!" Tracy asked, full-of attitude, as she stood-up and Carla stood-up aswell, coming face-to-face to Tracy for the very-first-time in quite-a-while. "Because I don't need the stress at the moment, and neither does Peter!" Carla said getting frustrated now. "Oh whatever Carla….." Tracy trailed-off, as she tried to walk-off but Carla grabbed her arm. "LISTEN TO ME!" Carla shouted as she flipped, she had-had enough of Tracy's attitude now. "GET OFF OF ME!" Tracy shouted, but Carla kept her grip on Tracy's arm, which result in Tracy pushing-Carla with force as Carla fell to the ground with a painful scream.

"OW!" Carla held her stomach. "Tracy, call…..Peter!" Carla said, barely able to breathe through the pain, but Tracy was in shock at what she had possibly just done. "TRACY!" Carla screamed and Tracy snapped-out of the trance like state and rang her Step-Brother.

_**Tracy: **__Peter! Get back here now! It's Carla, she's had a fall!_

_**Peter: **__What?! I'm on my way! If this your fault Tracy I'm gonna kill-you!_

Peter had soon arrived back at the house and was crouched-down by Carla's side. "Carla Baby what happened?!" Peter asked his pregnant girlfriend as she cried into his chest in pain! "She pushed me!" Carla replied, just about finding the strength to point at Tracy.

Peter scowled at Tracy. "Get Out!" Peter said to Tracy fairly firmly this-time.

"But….."

"I SAID GET OUT!" Peter shouted as Tracy ran-out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"It's okay Baby. I'm here now." Peter re-assured Carla, stroking her hair gently as she cried out in pain.

Peter pulled his phone out from his pocket and dialled 999.

"Yeah Ambulance Please….."


	6. Don't Go Apologizing!

_**Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Sorry if some of what I write in this chapter about pregnancies is not correct, I'm no expert! **_

Peter and Carla had soon arrived at the hospital in an ambulance and Carla and the baby were just being checked over by the Doctors and Nurses. Peter was stood alongside Carla, who was led on the bed; the pain had gone down a bit now ever since the Paramedics have given her a pain killing injection of some-kind. Carla had-had her wrist bandaged-up from where she had landed-on it harshly after Tracy had pushed her away.

"Is the baby alright?!" Carla asked worriedly, in floods of tears as Peter gripped onto Carla's good hand and gently rubbed her back soothingly with his spare arm as she sat-up and rested her head against Peter's chest.

"We'll soon find that out for you both Carla. You're not to worry okay?!" The Doctor explained to Carla before he walked out of the room.

"I'm not to worry?! What exactly does he think he means by that?! Of-Course I'm flippin' worried, this is our unborn baby we're talking about 'ere!" Carla told Peter frustratedley.

"I know it's horrible Carla, but the Doctor will be back soon and then we'll get to find out some answers okay?!" Peter asked Carla, trying to re-assure her but failing miserably.

"I don't want the answers SOON Peter I want them NOW!" Carla shouted, violently pushing Peter away from her.

"Oh come-on baby, don't be like that! I want the results as much as you do, but there's nothing we can do about it is there?!" Peter told Carla fairly firmly and Carla then began to soften a little.

"I know I'm sorry Baby…..Come-Here….." Carla said, holding her good-hand-out towards Peter so that he could take-it into his own hands once-again. "I love you." She whispered to him as the Doctor re-entered the room, and Peter placed a gentle kiss onto the top of Carla's head.

Carla was kept-in hospital that night and Peter slept in the chair next to her. When she awoke that morning, she leant-over and shook a sleeping Peter to wake him up. "Morning Baby." Carla whispered gently as Peter began to open his eyes and focus on the situation.

"Morning." Peter said croakily. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"I'm fine; I'm absolutely fine. I'm just worried about the baby in here that's all….." Carla trailed-off nervously, placing her hands over her stomach.

"Yeah me too Carla…..Me too….." Peter sighed tiredly.

The Doctor came through later that morning to visit Carla, Peter and the unborn Baby. "Good News! The baby was unharmed, any sudden trauma like that will cause you pain whilst you are pregnant, but most of the time it is nothing to worry about. You need to take-it easy with your wrist for a while, but it's just badly bruised, there is nothing broken in there, but as-long as you are okay, then you are free to go!" The Doctor told Carla happily before he then left the room.

"You heard that baby! Our little-one is gonna be just fine!" Peter said happily, gently rubbing his hand over Carla's stomach, which now had a small-bump to it.

"Yes it is! Look I'm sorry for shouting at you just now sweetheart. I was just worried about our baby, that's all….." Carla trailed-off as Peter stopped her in her tracks with a tender and loving-kiss.

"Don't worry about it darlin'…..I Love You. Come-On let's get the both of you home ey?" Peter suggested, referring to Carla and the bump inside of her.

Once they had gotten home together, Peter had insisted upon doing everything for Carla and refused to let her move from the sofa, which Carla hated every-minute-of, but she knew that Peter meant well so she went-along with it for his sake, for-now.

"Is it alright if 'Chelle pops over for a bit my darlin'?" Carla asked Peter sweetly.

"No, Carla you need to rest!" Peter told Carla, worried about her health since their recent hospital visit, it had to be said; it had shaken Peter up a little bit.

"I can rest with Michelle here, and besides, you've been doing everything since we got home, 'Chelle could help you out a bit with everything because you're an absolute babe!" Carla tried to persuade him, and Peter sighed, he had to admit that he fancied taking a break from all of the housework that Carla usually did.

"Oh fine then invite her over then!" Peter said with a sweet-smile and Carla smirked at him. "I Love You Baby!" Carla told Peter sarcastically and Peter rolled his eyes at Carla.

Carla text Michelle, and before both Carla and Peter even knew-it, Michelle was around at their house helping Peter out with making tea. "Peter you go and sit-down with Carla. I'll do this for ya." Michelle told Peter and Peter smiled at her gratefully. "Cheers Michelle, you've been great." Peter happily thanked his and Carla's close-friend. Peter went and sat next to Carla and rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he then opened them again. "You look shattered baby." Carla told Peter truthfully. "Yeah well hospital chairs aren't the most comfortable place to sleep…..Especially not when you're worried about your girlfriend and your unborn baby." Peter revealed to Carla as he placed his nearest hand onto Carla's small-bump. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry. Ya should have squeezed into the hospital bed with me, it was well comfy!" Carla joked as there was a knock at the door.

Carla insisted on answering-it, much to Peter's annoyance. "I'm getting this one! I've been sat-down for long enough, and you're knackered! I'll get rid of them for ya. Okay Baby?!" Carla told Peter, and he had no choice but to nod and then just go-along with-it.

It was Ken, Deirdre and Tracy at the door, and Carla felt that she had to invite them-in, but she was worried that Peter was gonna kick-off when he saw Tracy again. He didn't have the best of tempers at the moment, neither of them did.

"What the hell do you want?!" Peter asked as his Father entered the room, who was then soon followed by Deirdre and Tracy. Peter looked at Tracy as he quickly rose to his feet in anger. "And what the heck is she doing here? I thought I told you to get-out?!" Peter said as his anger-levels rose.

"Carla, should I be going now then?!" Michelle asked her best-friend fairly calmly considering.

"No Michelle, please stay!" Carla said as she linked arms with her best-friend ever.

"Tracy told us what happened. We wanted to make-sure that you were both okay, and we brought Tracy here so that she could apologise….." Ken explained.

"Dad what are you on about? You couldn't care less about our baby?!" Peter told his Father frustratedley.

"Peter I'm so sorry!" Tracy cut-in before yet another argument started.

"Yeah well apology NOT accepted!" Peter huffed.

"Oh Peter don't be so immature! The Baby is okay isn't it?!" Deirdre told him firmly.

"Yeah it's fine Deirdre." Carla replied to Deirdre's Question.

"Yeah but that's no thanks to Tracy here!" Peter said, his anger growing more and more with every word that he spoke, and Carla was concerned that he was about to do something that he'd regret for the rest of his life.

"Peter what else can I say?!" Tracy pleaded with him, but it made no-difference whatsoever.

"There's nothing you can say to make-up for what you did Tracy! Infact why don't you just get-out?! You're not welcome here anymore! Go on all of ya! Just go will ya?!" Peter shouted. "And you Michelle. Just GO!" He yelled furiously and they all left in a hurry, leaving Carla to calm Peter down.

"Peter, what THE HECK was all of that about?!" Carla shouted at Peter.

"She could've hurt our unborn baby Carla!" Peter retaliated.

"Yes I know that! But the fact is, she didn't! Did she Peter? Look, I've forgiven and forgotten, now why can't you do the same?!" Carla tried to reason with Peter, fairly firmly because she had to be if she was ever going to make Peter see any sense into this.

Peter sighed as he fell back into the sofa and tilted his head backwards, looking-up towards the ceiling. "You're Right…..I'm Sorry…..She just gets on my nerves that's all…..She didn't mean that apology did she? She was just trying to get back into my Dad and Deirdre's good-books….." Peter trailed-off, as he tried to calm himself down a little-bit-more.

Carla went and sat-down next to Peter, cuddling up to him. "Peter look at me." She requested and he did so. "I love that you are so protective over-me and the Baby, but don't fall-out with ya family over-it. Trust-Me on this one Baby. Your Family may have had a rough-ride in the roller-coaster called your life, but at-least you still have a family supporting you remember?! Your Dad couldn't love you anymore, even if he tried too. Deirdre loves you as if she was your biological Mother. And as for Tracy, well yeah I know that she can be a flippin' pain in the backside sometimes, but she loves her older step-brother. She absolutely adores ya Peter, don't let that go to waste because of one…..Yes big…..But also resolved mistake that Tracy made?!" Carla tried to convince Peter and he sighed.

"What about Michelle?!" Peter asked, leaning forward and rubbing his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"Michelle will understand sweetheart. She doesn't hold grudges." Carla explained to Peter as he let out a big-yawn. Carla rubbed her nearest hand up and down Peter's back a few-times.

"Listen my darlin', you're over-stressed, you're worried about everything that has just happened in the past 24 Hours, and you're absolutely knackered, why don't you skip tea and have an early-night ey?! I'm sure our little-one in here can finish-off your tea for ya?!" Carla suggested to Peter as he looked-at Carla directly into the eyes.

"I'm Sorry!" Peter told her tearfully.

"Oh No come-on don't go apologising. Just go and get a good-night's sleep now. Okay sweetheart?! I'll be through in a minute. Alright baby?!" Carla told Peter, kissing him on the forehead before he then stood-up.

"Okay Then." Peter whispered before he then headed-into their bedroom and tried to get to sleep.

Carla sighed as she ate her tea alone before heading through to the bedroom to find Peter fast-asleep. She looked at him as she sat-down on the bed then leaned-across to gently stroke through Peter's short and spiky hair. "I Love You Baby." Carla whispered into a sleeping Peter's ear before she then got ready to go to sleep herself.


	7. Progress!

Peter had stayed off of work for a couple of days to make sure that Carla and the bump were both okay but once day three had arrived, Carla insisted that Peter went back to work. He was lucky that Joseph had given him as much time off as he had done already, and Carla was just beginning to get fed-up of Peter's constant caring nature, she knew that he meant well but it was about time that he went back to work now.

Peter arrived back at work, still stressed from everything that had happened with Tracy. "Morning Pete lad!" Joseph called in a jolly old voice. "Alright Joseph?" Peter replied with not so much happiness in his voice as Joseph had done.

"I'm alright pal, but you aren't you?!" Joseph asked as he approached Peter; he was becoming somewhat of a rock for Peter recently. A shoulder to cry on when things got tough.

"It's been a rough few days that's all….." Peter trailed-off, sitting down onto a bench and running his hands over his face in tiredness.

Joseph sighed. "Come-On then lad. Tell me all about it." He said, sitting down next to Peter and resting his out-stretched arm across the back of the bench behind Peter, who had his elbows rested against his knees and was leaned-over with his chin resting in his cupped hands.

"Well to cut a long story short, my Sister Tracy was staying with us, she had an argument with Carla and ended-up pushing Carla over…..And we had to go to AnE because Carla had some stomach pains…..But the baby is okay though….." Peter explained to Joseph.

"Oh Mate, these things happen…..But look the baby is okay…..And I'm guessing Carla is okay…..Is she?" Joseph double-checked with Peter.

"Yeah she's fine…..Just worn-out….." Peter trailed-off tiredly.

"Well there we go! So what are you stressing about then?! Ey?!" Joseph asked Peter, but it was a rhetorical question.

Peter quietly chuckled. "Yeah you're right, listen thanks boss!" Peter said as he stood-up to find Carla leant against the entrance to the builder's yard in a rather seductive pose, but that wasn't the effort that Carla had made, it was just Peter's wild imagination getting the better of him once-again!

"Oy Slacker!" Carla joked as Peter approached Carla.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home resting!" Peter told-Carla worriedly, but he was pleased to see her none-the-less. Peter gave Carla a short kiss on the lips before then cuddling up to her as he placed his hands around either-side of her waist.

"Peter stop panicking will ya? I'm fine; we just had a bit of a scare last-week that's all…..Besides, you forgot ya lunch this-morning didn't ya, you plonker!….." Carla told him sweetly as she placed Peter's lunch, which was in a small-bag, against Peter's chest, and he grabbed-hold of it, knowing that she would have dropped-it to the floor within the next three seconds if he hadn't of done.

"Well thank-you, you didn't have to do that you. Bring it all the way here." Peter told Carla gratefully, kissing her on the lips once-more.

"Hey it were no problem Baby. I love ya!" Carla replied to Peter in a fairly cute way as she rested her hands against Peter's chest and Peter chucked his lunch onto the bench nearby, the bench which he was previously sat-on, before placing his hands against either-side of Carla's waist.

"And I Love You Too, and this little-one down here." Peter gestured to Carla, gently placing one of his hands across her small-bump.

"Mmm that little-one especially darlin'!" Carla replied as she leaned-in towards Peter for a loving-kiss. Carla's hands explored Peter's shoulders as she lightly pushed him back against the fence whilst still continuing to kiss him. Buy just as the kiss was beginning to take a more passionate route, Joseph re-appeared.

"Oy Peter! Say goodbye to ya bird will ya?! We've got a call-out!" He called from a few-metres back.

"Oh Charming!" Carla replied sarcastically and Peter giggled at her.

"I'll see ya later Baby, go careful yeah?!" Peter warned Carla gently.

"I will do. And same to you too! Pop by yer Dad's on the way home ey? Try and sort things out a bit will ya?!" Carla suggested to Peter, knowing that he probably wouldn't do it, but it was worth a shot.

"No Way! I never want to see him again unless he accepts this baby and is happy for us!" Peter said angrily, but just Peter's Luck, his Father appeared.

"Then I should probably keep walking then….." Ken trailed-off, as Peter turned to face his Father.

"Peter Come-On! Hurry-Up Will Ya?!" Joseph called impatiently from the background.

"Dad what are you doing here?!" Peter asked-him frustratedley.

"Taking Eccles for a walk….." Ken stated the obvious, pointing down at the dog on a lead below-him.

"Well keep walking then! You've got no business being here!" Peter told his Father rather rudely.

"Peter stop-it!" Carla told Peter firmly. "It wasn't ya Dad who pushed-me was it?!" She tried to reason with him, but he was having none of it.

"Don't defend the man Carla! He doesn't want us to have this baby anyway!" Peter said angrily as Joseph re-appeared, but this time he actually approached the group of three and stood himself next to Peter.

"Listen to me Peter, it's either come with me NOW, or I'm docking ya a day's wages, you've done naff all today lad!" Joseph told Peter firmly but the builder had a soft-spot for the young-lad deep-down.

"Well right-now Joseph I couldn't care less what ya do!" Peter replied rudely, when Peter was angry there was no-stopping him sometimes.

"Watch-It Lad!" Joseph warned-him.

"Peter just go will ya?!" Carla told-him and the two men both disappeared off into the distance, much to Peter's reluctance, leaving Carla and Ken to chat alone.

"Listen Ken I'm sorry about all of this….." Carla apologised to her boyfriend's Father genuinely.

"Oh it's not your fault Carla, I just wish Peter would see sense…..I admit that maybe I over-reacted about the whole Baby thing…..But that's not because I don't want you to have-it Carla, I was just worried that's all, and so was Deirdre…..You and Peter, you're both still very young…..Are you even ready for having a Baby together?!" Ken questioned Carla seriously.

"To be honest with ya Ken I don't have a clue…..But being ready for a Baby and wanting a Baby are too completely different things, and I can tell-ya now that I know for sure that I want this Baby, and so does Peter…..So we'll be ready…..Even if it nearly kills-us we'll be ready Ken!" Carla told Ken fairly confidently and fairly convincingly.

"Right." Ken began to reply as he smiled warmly at Carla. "Well please try and get Peter to ring-me, or maybe even pop-around at some-point, I'd quite like him to know, that he can ask for my support, is he needs it, with this pregnancy, and the same goes for you Carla…..I messed-up my chance of parenting with Peter & Susan…..But I'd want to think that all is not lost with my Future Grand-Parenting Skills!" Ken told Carla, and she giggled happily before she then shot Ken a sympathetic smile.

"I'll chat to him Ken, and I'll see what I can do, but you know what Peter's like don't ya?! He's stubborn…..Oh so Stubborn! But I'll try my best….." Carla told Ken and he was grateful for her understanding of him. Maybe Carla wasn't as bad for Peter as Ken had first-thought?!

_**Please-Review! **_


End file.
